Adelaide Shultz
by AnonymousGabby
Summary: Adelaide Shultz is orphaned at a young age, and she has a hard time getting used to her new life at the orphanage. Along with faithful friends Rose, Samantha, Mae Lynn, and Emily, Addy learns that wherever she is, she should be kind to others and a good friend.
1. Chapter 1

The Accident

Adelaide Shultz was no ordinary child. Her parents, teachers, and even the milkman agreed that she was a special child. That was before the accident. Before Adelaide, in her perspective, was nothing special and is treated like dirt. This was _before_. Explanations will come later on. Now, young Adelaide Shultz was skipping down the street on a warm, sunny afternoon in May 1901...

"Ugh. I have to stop!" Rose Stevens, Adelaide's best friend gasped for air.

"Oh, don't be silly! We're almost home!" six-year-old Adelaide responded.

"Okay. Fine. One. More. Block."

"Let's go! Skip-ping one, skip-ping two, skip-ping..." Adelaide's voice trailed off.

"What is that big black buggy doing in front of your house, Addy?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," Adelaide replied. "It must be a friend of my mama and papa just calling."

"It's not calling hours yet," said Rose.

"All right. Wait here and I'll-" Adelaide suddenly stopped. "No, it can't be!"

"What is it, Addy?"

"It's Doctor's buggy! Come on!"

The little girls ran as fast as their little legs could carry them, which was quite hard with petticoats.

"Doctor! Doctor!" they cried.

"Yes, girls?" Dr. Miller answered gravely.

"Have you come a'calling?" Rose asked.

"I'm afraid not. Miss Adelaide, I have to tell you something," said Dr. Miller.

"Yes, Doctor?" Adelaide crossed her fingers.

"Your mother and father have been in an accident. They were taking your three-year-old sister and your baby brother for an afternoon stroll through the park when an automobile accidentally hit them. Thanks to a bystander's quick thinking, your sister and brother were saved. But your parents..."

"You mean, they're...dead?" Adelaide wailed.

"I'm afraid so, my little Sunshine," the doctor replied sadly.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" Addy bawled.

"Oh, Addy!" Rose cried.

"Rosie, what am I gonna do? Mama is dead. Papa is dead. I'm an orphan!"

"You...you could live with me, Addy," Rose said thoughtfully.

"I'm afraid not, Rose," Dr. Miller's voice boomed. "You see, Adelaide, her sister Nellie, and her brother Edward, must go to an orphanage until a relative claims them. I'm sorry, but it's the law."

"An...an orphanage?" Adelaide inquired curiously. "Which one?"

"Coldrock House for Orphaned Children," he answered.

"But what about Rosie? Will I ever see her again?" Addy asked.

"I'm not sure. But Coldrock House is nearby. Rose can visit," the doctor replied.

"Okay," Adelaide sniffled. "Let's go pack, Rosie."

"Okay," Rose chimed quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

The Orphanage

It seemed only fitting that Adelaide, Nellie, and Edward should go to their parents' funeral, although little Eddie might not understand.

After the funeral, the children were escorted to Coldrock House for Orphaned Children by Dr. Miller and Rose's father, Mr. Stevens. Rose and Addy made a pact that they would one day see each other again. Adelaide squeezed Rosie's hand and started to descend off the buggy. But Rose was determined not to let go of her best friend.

"Rosaline Stevens!" her papa's voice echoed off the city's skyscrapers. "Let's go. Say goodbye, now."

"Yes, Papa. Goodbye, Addy," Rose said reluctantly.

"Goodbye, Rosie," Addy sighed.

As Dr. Miller held Edward and Nellie, he made his way up the ancient steps to register the Shultz family. Adelaide gasped as a pale, young girl about her own age yanked open the big wooden door. Adelaide had expected rags to be on this girl and all the rest of the children. Instead, this girl had a pin-straight black gown with a black hair bow resting on her long brown curls.

_That looks very uncomfortable_, thought Adelaide worriedly.

As Dr. Miller led them into the orphanage, a very thin, older woman with a pin-straight black gown and bleached, white petticoats scurried up to the group.

"Tut, tut. What do we have here? Miss Samantha, here, told me that you have some poor orphans for me," she plastered on a fake smile and strictly pointed to the girl that had opened the door.

"I do, Mrs.-" the doctor responded.

"That would be 'Miss,' sir," she interrupted. "Miss Prudence."

"Oh, do accept my apologies. But, I have three young children that were orphaned recently. Here is Miss Adelaide Shultz, age six, Miss Nellie Shultz, age three, and Master Edward Shultz, who is one year old," Dr. Miller said.

"Hmm. I see. Well, come along, then. Sir, I need you to sign some registration forms. My sister," she pointed to a heavy-set woman in the shadows. "Miss Heathwood, will take the baby. You girls will go with Samantha, here, to your bedrooms." Miss Prudence turned to Samantha. "Nellie well sleep with Mary, Josephine, and Lucy in the three-year-old wing. Adelaide will sleep with you, Mae Lynn, and Emily. Now, off you go!"

Adelaide trudged up the stairwell, holding Nellie's hand tightly. When Samantha opened the door, Addy glanced inside. Three toddlers with the same uniform as Samantha were propped up on a bed playing with paper dolls.

"Oh! Oh! Addy! Paper dolls!" Nellie whispered, tugging on Adelaide's hand.

Nellie ran over to where the girls were sitting and immediately started playing Adelaide sighed and followed Samantha down endless hallways and flight after flight of stairs until Samantha opened another bedroom door. When Adelaide peeked inside, she saw two young girls about her own age sitting on a settee and reading a book about a train.

"Hello, Mae Lynn. Hello, Emily," Samantha greeted them.

"Uh, hi," Adelaide said shyly.

"Hi! Sam, who is it you have next to you?" the girl named Mae Lynn asked, grinning.

"This is Adelaide Shultz. She just came today," Samantha said.

"Well, uh, Samantha, I, um, am going to, um, put my things in the, um, closet, all right?" Adelaide stammered nervously.

"All right. And, um, you can call me 'Sam' if you'd like. 'Samantha' is too, you know, fancy for me,' the girl said.

After Addy put her things away, which was mostly books, a doll, a nightgown, and a locket of her parents, the four girls sat on a bed and talked for hours until curfew.


	3. Chapter 3

It's All Work

"Ugh!" Samantha groaned.

"What? What happened?" Adelaide asked.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just wish I could go to my piano lessons for free. But, no. I can't. So I have to stay here and work extra hours while everybody else is having fun."

"Oh," Addy sighed. "I wish I could help you. Miss Prudence would punish me for sure."

"Yeah, I know. She'd probably not give you any dinner."

"Or supper," Adelaide muttered.

"Well, I had better finish sweeping in here. I'll see you later, Addy."

"All right," Adelaide walked away slowly.

It has been two months since Adelaide, Nellie, and Edward came to the orphanage with Dr. Miller. Every day, Addy would try to please Miss Prudence. The mistress never paid any attention to Adelaide, unless she did something wrong.

Samantha started to take piano lessons from an old lady in town. Samantha would have to work hard to get enough money to pay for her lessons. She would practice every morning at five o'clock on Lisa's, the rich girl across the street, grand piano. Lisa was very kind to the orphan girls, giving them treats and candy whenever she could.

Rosie visited Addy every Friday evening. The girls would chat and play with Rosie's dolls. Adelaide missed Rose terribly, but she was content with visiting every Friday.

"ADELAIDE SHULTZ!" a voice screamed from somewhere down the winding stairs.

"Coming!" Adelaide swooped down from the attic where Sam was and slid down the railing. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Adelaide!" Miss Prudence cried. "Don't you _ever _slide down that railing again! You'll scratch it and get it dirty! You can clean it after you do some chores for me."

"Yes, ma'am," Adelaide said.

"Now, you need to help the maid, Betsey, do the dishes. Then I want you to dust all the windowsills. After that, you need to make all the beds. When you are done, clean that railing and come to me so I can inspect it."

"But, Miss Prudence, I don't mean to be rude," Adelaide spoke as sweetly as she could. "but you told all of us that we could have an hour of playtime."

"Well, I changed my mind. Now, off you go!" Miss Prudence said strictly as she walked briskly down the stairs.

"Yes, Miss Prudence," Addy mumbled.

_I wish I was with Rosie right now. She's not as bossy as "ma'am." Oh, well. I wish Mama and Papa were here. I wish I could stop wishing._


	4. Chapter 4

Nichole

_RRRRRRRRINGGGGGGGG!_

"Addy! Addy! Hurry up! We're going to be late for breakfast!" Samantha said.

"Come on, Addy! Wake up!" Mae Lynn spoke.

"Miss Prudence is going to punish us for sure. Hurry, Addy!" said Emily.

"Ugh. I'm so tired," Adelaide rubbed her eyes. "I'm up, I'm up. Let me get dressed."

"I wonder what's for breakfast today," Mae Lynn remarked.

"Oatmeal, milk, and an orange," Sam and Emily replied at the same time.

"We _always_ eat that," Adelaide complained.

"Yeah. The boys' orphanage next door gets eggs bacon, and _bananas_ for breakfast," Samantha sighed.

"Bananas? Lucky!" Emily exclaimed.

"I'm ready. Let's go get to our oatmeal," Adelaide laughed.

When the girls got to breakfast, before they could take a bite of their oatmeal, even before prayer, Miss Prudence had an announcement.

"Girls! Girls! Everybody quiet! I have an announcement to make!" The dining hall was overcome by an unusual silence while a pretty young girl with long blond hair walked bravely to the front of the hall. "Girls? I would like you to meet Nichole Snow."

"Hello, Miss Snow," the girls chorused.

"Hello," Nichole answered.

"You may be seated, Nichole," Miss Prudence said.

"Thank you, Miss Prudence," replied Nichole.

"You girls may continue eating," quipped Miss Prudence.

"Yes, ma'am," the orphan girls responded.

After breakfast, the girls were ordered to go to their rooms to clean up. Mae Lynn, Emily, Samantha, and Addy raced up the stairs as fast as they could to their room.

"Whew! I think you won, Sam!" Emily gasped, out of breath.

"Wow. That Nichole was brave," Mae Lynn said.

"I know. I was not anywhere near as courageous on my first day," Adelaide sighed.

"Me either," Samantha echoed.

"We probably should go to the parlor to get our chores for the day," Mae Lynn broke the silence.

The girls ran down the stairs to the grand parlor. They were only allowed in there for chore assignments. Other girls were already in there, chatting cheerily. Over on the far wall, Nichole Snow was talking loudly to a group of girls.

"...and I didn't know why she was saying that to me, but I could not believe it. And she would not stop at that. She just went on and on until I couldn't take it any more. I just walked away while she stood there talking about it!" Nichole was saying.

"Psst! Addy!" Samantha whispered, pulling Adelaide aside. "You know who she's talking about?"

"Who?" Addy asked.

"Louise Wilkins! You know, she plays hopscotch a lot at weekly free time!"

"Oh. I know who she is! Nichole is so mean to gossip about her!" Adelaide exclaimed.

"I know," Samantha sighed.

"Oh, Nichole! You're so funny!" Janet laughed.

"How do you know so much on your first day?" April asked.

"Oh, I just am naturally observant," Nichole said snobbily.

"Wow. I wish I was as observant as you," Sara said dreamily.

"Oh, please," Mae Lynn whispered to Emily, rolling her eyes.

"I know. Who does Nichole think she is?" Adelaide muttered a little too loudly.

"What was that?" Nichole stopped her gossip and glared at Adelaide. "I heard my name. Were you talking about me?"

"Well, _you_ were talking about Louise and who knows who else!" Adelaide felt her face get red.

"I am merely stating my observations. But, obviously, you are not smart enough to know what that is," Nichole said cooly.

"Well!" Adelaide cried angrily. "You are so mean!"

At that moment, Miss Prudence walked into the room. She was very upset at Adelaide yelling, and she grabbed Addy by the arm and pulled her toward the office.

"But I-" Adelaide started.

"No buts! Now come!" Miss Prudence said sternly.

Adelaide wished she could start the day over. She wished she could disappear. She wished wishes could come true.


	5. Chapter 5

In the Office

The first thing Adelaide noticed in the office was that Miss Prudence had a very neat office. Everything was in its place. She also saw that Miss Prudence loved diamonds. Although she had few, the mistress had a bowl of diamond rings, necklaces, and earrings. Adelaide remembered that Mama had a small collection of diamond jewelry on her dresser. When Addy was younger, she used to stare at them for hours, admiring their beauty.

"Now, I understand that you were being very rude, unladylike, and mean to Nichole Snow," Miss Prudence stated, interrupting Adelaide's thoughts.

"Miss Prudence, with all due respect, I wasn't being rude, unladylike, and mean to Nichole Snow. She was gossiping meanly about Louise Wilkins and other girls. I was merely standing up for them. I apologize for any trouble it may have caused, ma'am," Adelaide replied respectfully.

"Very well. I accept your apology. You will still get a punishment, though. You will write a one hundred word apology to Nichole and recite it from memory in front the orphanage at dinner tomorrow. You will also clean up after every meal for a week. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Miss Prudence," Addy grumbled.

"Now, go. I have work to do," Miss Prudence dismissed her.

As Adelaide trudged back to her room, she said to herself, "Why is everything so unfair? First Mama and Papa die, then my orphanage mistress is mean, and I can't see Rose ever, and now this new mean girl is getting me in trouble."

Samantha was waiting for Adelaide in their room. "What happened? Did you get in trouble? Did she believe you?" she queried.

"Well, I got in major trouble. I have to write a one hundred word apology and recite it in front of dinner tomorrow, and I have to clean up after every meal for a week," Addy said.

"Oh my goodness! Is it really that bad?" Samantha exclaimed.

"Yes," Adelaide replied.

"I wish I could do something to help!" Samantha offered.

"Well, I have to write that apology, and I'm not very good at writing," Adelaide answered.

"I'll help you! Now, let's get a paper and ink pen," Sam said.

"Okay," Adelaide sulked.

Meanwhile, Miss Prudence was looking through her files when all of a sudden, she gasped. The file she had been organizing was Nichole Snow's. A loose document fell out of it. As she bent down to pick it up, the words "RELATIVES FOUND IN MIAMI BEACH, FLORIDA" caught her eye. "Relatives? Miami Beach? Nichole?" She sat down and thought about it for a minute. "If she has relatives in Florida, why is she here?" she asked herself. She read the document over another time. It read:

URGENT INFORMATION CONCERNING

THE RECENTLY ORPHANED

NICHOLE AMELIA SNOW

ABOUT HER RELATIVES FOUND

IN MIAMI BEACH, FLORIDA

Relatives have been found in Florida about a month ago. Her aunt PATRICIA and uncle HECTOR SNOW are currently living in a mansion by Miami Beach. They wish to adopt the child, as they only have one daughter, Elizabeth May Snow, Nichole's cousin.

Miss Prudence read and reread the document. "It can't be. We searched and searched for any surviving relatives! I will inform Nichole tomorrow." She closed the file, and went to inspect her orphans' work.


	6. Chapter 6

Epidemic

Adelaide walked down the majestic staircase, a basket of laundry in her arms.

"Take more blankets to the toddler wing! And sanitize in there while you are at it!" Miss Heathwood called.

Puzzled, Addy walked over to the mistress. "Miss Heathwood? Miss Heathwood! What has happened? Why are all these women here?" she asked.

Miss Heathwood stopped shouting and stared at the orphan for a moment. She then sighed and shook her head. "Adelaide, dear, some of the young children are very ill. So ill, indeed, that they could quite possibly die. This epidemic is the worst in years. Now, we are moving the healthy toddlers to the boys building next door. That way, they won't become ill. They young women that are running around are nurses."

Adelaide was speechless. Nellie was in that wing! "Miss Heathwood, is Nellie sick?"

"Nellie? Your sister? I am not positive, but I will send Sylvie, the head nurse, to see." She turned to a tall young woman in her thirties. "Sylvie? Please check and see if a Miss Nellie Shultz is ill. Thank you."

Sylvie left immediately and went to find Nellie.

"In the meantime, finish that laundry, Adelaide," Miss Heathwood said kindly but firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," Adelaide squeaked. _I hope Nellie isn't ill. I couldn't bear to lose another family member. I must keep her and Eddie safe. I wish I had Mama to help me._

Later, after lunch, she saw Sylvie racing down the hallway. Addy stopped her and asked if she had found out about Nellie.

"Yes. Yes, I did. I am quite sorry to have to tell you this, but your sister is one of the most ill orphans," Sylvie sighed tiredly.

"What? Nellie! She's sick? Oh, no! I must see her!" Adelaide tried to keep from shouting.

"No, no. You cannot see her. It is very contagious, and you might become ill, also," the head nurse stopped her.

"Sylvie. You don't understand. I _must_ see Nellie. She is one my last surviving relatives other than Eddie. Please. Let me see her," Addy pleaded.

"No. You cannot. I must ask you to go along with your everyday work. I will send Betsey to inform you of any updates on Miss Nellie," said Sylvie sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," Addy grumbled.

As Sylvie walked away, Adelaide thought, _Yes, I _will _see Nellie. Tonight. I hope she is all right._


	7. Chapter 7

Finding Nellie

Adelaide crept along the far wall, slowly edged her way down the staircase. She kept a sharp eye for nurses or mistresses. She took a left and walked through the hall, looking in rooms. Addy needed to find Nellie. As she inched into the toddlers' wing, she noticed pure silence, something that was rare in this area. Then she remembered that the ill orphans were moved to the boys' building. She ran back to her room, grabbed her coat and sidled down the stairs and out the door. The air was damp and cool. The moon shone down on the street eerily. Adelaide briskly trod toward the boys' building, fear and anxiety creeping upon her. She threw open the big wooden doors, quietly peered around for nurses or mistresses. She saw a big leather book on the enormous mantel. Addy brought it down and stared at the cover. It read, "Log of Ill Orphans. Property of Coldrock House." She excitedly opened the book and searched for Nellie. She found Nellie's name and room number. She left the book on the mantel and raced up the staircase, looking for room 202. Moans and cries pierced the air as she went deeper and deeper into the building. Room 202 was just down the hall. Adelaide quickened her step, coming closer and closer to her destination. She sneaked past room 201, her thrill growing greater and greater. She opened the door softly, trying to find Nellie. Suddenly she saw her. Nellie was pale, tossing in her sleep. Adelaide crept up next to her bedside and gently shook her.

"Addy? Is...that...you?" Nellie whispered, trying to sit up.

Adelaide tenderly pushed her back. "Yes. It's me. Are you okay, Nells?"

"I'm sick. I want you to stay here, Addy," Nellie begged.

"I can't. But, I will come back tomorrow night. I _might _even bring some sweets," Adelaide said, trying to sound reassuring and cheerful, although she was shaking with fear.

"Okay, Addy. I love you," murmured Nellie, closing her eyes.

"I love you, too. Good bye," Addy rose, turning to leave.

As she made her way back to her own room, she thought, _I wish she wasn't sick. I wish I could have stayed. I wish..._


	8. Chapter 8

Adelaide did return each night for a week to Nellie's bedside, bringing treats like rock candy, peppermints, lemon drops, and cinnamon candies she got from Lisa. Nellie enjoyed her visits and seemed to be getting better every day. One day, Adelaide was stopped in the hall by a joyful Miss Heathwood.

"Adelaide! Adelaide! Nellie is well! So are half the ill orphans! It's a miracle! Now, the nurses and I must move the well ones out of the boys' building and give those poor boys some room!" the mistress chuckled merrily and turned to Sylvie, who was patiently waiting nearby. "Come, Sylvie," ordered Miss Heathwood, regaining her kind but strict attributes.

Sylvie timidly replied, "Yes, ma'am," and followed Miss Heathwood.

Adelaide could barely hold in her happiness. She raced out the door, not bothering to grab her coat, and sped towards the boys' building. She was soon stopped by a policeman who was patrolling the streets before she could reach the building.

"Young beggar, I command you to halt!" he bellowed, straightening his cap.

"But, sir, I am an orphan and I-" Addy started.

"I can see that," the officer interrupted impatiently.

"I am just going to the boys' building. I am from Coldrock House. Please let me by," Adelaide spoke sweetly.

"All right. You may pass. But, first, what is your name?" the police man asked curiously.

"Adelaide Shultz," Addy stated.

"Shultz...Shultz...hmmm...Where have I heard that name before? Hmmm...Shultz. Do you happen to be the daughter of the late Harlan Shultz?" the officer inquired curiously.

"Yes, he is my father. Why do you ask, sir?" Adelaide answered respectfully but suspiciously.

"He was a very good friend of my family. And, he is quite well known, him being wealthy and all." He noticed Adelaide's face falter. "I apologize. I am talking too much. You may pass," he added with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, sir," mumbled Adelaide, shocked.

As Addy trudged towards the boys' building, she thought about how kind her father and mother were. She missed them so much. She thought about Eddie and Nellie. Would they remember Mama and Papa? She swung open the big wooden door and looked inside. Nurses, maids, doctors, and orphans were running around wildly trying to transport the well orphan girls back to the girls' building. Addy tried to pick out Nellie, but the commotion was too great. She sighed and walked wearily back to her room.

During supper, Miss Heathwood announced that all the well girl orphans had been fully transferred from the boys' building back to the girls' building. The girls applauded vigorously, for they were not allowed to speak.

Adelaide felt relieved that Nellie was okay. _I wish I could see her more often. I wish I could see Edward, too. Oh, well. I don't know how my wishes can come true._


	9. Chapter 9

The Shultz File

The next few months at the orphanage were quite uneventful, unless you count chores, education, and meals significant. The weeks dragged on for Adelaide. Her birthday came and went. Her only joys were Nellie and Edward. Even cheerful Samantha seemed down in the dumps.

Although Miss Prinsen and Miss Howard may have meant well in their efforts, the schooling system for the orphanage was somewhat strange compared to the common institution. For one, there were only two teachers, or instructors, as they called them. Their names were Miss Brighton and Miss Clark. Trying to teach all the orphans all the subjects was quite a hassle. Eventually, they decided to just teach the children to read, write, cook, sew, work, and enough arithmetic to count money. The orphans therefore finished "school" when they were nine, resulting in a decrease in "students." The older children would only attend the classes if they were helping keep the younger students in order.

Adelaide was almost nine, and she already knew how to read and write before she came to the orphanage. Miss Brighton had long since decided that she could advance in her classes until she reached the cutoff age. Adelaide was thrilled to be receiving more challenging schoolwork, but she was disappointed to not be in class with Samantha, Mae Lynn, and Emily.

Adelaide met with Miss Brighton every day before "school" to get her personal schoolwork. While the other orphans did their studies, she worked on her own work in Miss Prinsen's office. The schoolmistress's office was lonely, although Addy took advantage of the time alone to try to find her file.

"A...b...c...d...e...f...g..." she mumbled as she leafed through the folders. "Oh, where is 'Shultz'?"

All of a sudden, Adelaide caught a glimpse of the "s" files. She rummaged through them until she saw what she had been looking for-Shultz: Adelaide, Nellie, and Edward. She opened it up and started to read.

INFORMATION CONCERNING THE SHULTZES:

FATHER: HARLAN DAVID SHULTZ (BORN: February 1866 DIED: May 1901 due to crash)

MOTHER: PAMELA MARY (COLEMAN) SHULTZ (BORN: March 1868 DIED: 1901 due to crash)

CHILDREN: ADELAIDE (BORN: January 1893), NELLIE (BORN: August 1897), and EDWARD (BORN: April 1900)

CHILDREN PLACED IN CARE: May 1901 by DR. JOSEPH MILLER

RELATIVES: UNKNOWN WILL OR TESTAMENT: UNKNOWN

FRIENDS: UNKNOWN

ESTATE: UNKNOWN

Adelaide gaped in astonishment as she read the file over and over again. "I don't have relatives? That's ridiculous! There must be someone who is related to me! What is an estate? I must have Sam ask Lisa tomorrow at her lessons."

She heard footsteps from outside the hall and hurriedly shoved the files back into the drawer. Just as she sat down, the door flew open.


	10. Chapter 10

Mr. and Mrs. Cove

"ADELAIDE SHULTZ!" It was Miss Prinsen.

"Y-y-yes m-ma'am?" Addy stammered.

"Get to your chores. There's a young couple thinking about adoption, and I want them to see how hardworking you orphans are," Miss Prinsen snapped.

Adelaide ran out of the office, wondering who the visitors wanted to adopt. She made her way to the grand staircase where she was to be scrubbing the steps. Conveniently, the strangers were seated in sight on the settee* in the front entrance.

I can hear and see everything they are saying and doing from here! she thought.

Soon, Miss Prinsen entered the room. She was carrying paperwork in one hand and a tea tray in the other. The man politely stood when the mistress entered.

"Good afternoon," the man greeted Miss Prinsen.

"Yes, good afternoon," his wife echoed. "Fine day, isn't it?"

"As well as can be expected," Miss Prinsen perched on a side chair and set the tea tray on a small end table. "You are the Coves, correct?" The couple nodded. The mistress continued. "Straight to business, then. Now, do you have any particular preferences in an orphan?"

"Well, we would like a boy," Mr. Cove replied.

"A young boy, infant to toddler, if at all possible," Mrs. Cove intervened. "Perhaps dark-haired," she continued, touching her own black hair.

"Hmm... I think I have just the child for you." Miss Prinsen. "I will fetch him. In the meantime, help yourself to some tea." She then scuttled off towards the toddlers' wing.

Adelaide pretended to be furiously scrubbing as Miss Prinsen went by. She wondered who the lucky one who was about to get adopted was. I'll never be adopted. I'm too old. If only they would bother to look at the older children... I wish...

Addy's thoughts were interrupted by Miss Prinsen strutting in with a toddler with dark hair stumbling behind her. Adelaide couldn't quite see who the child was, for he was facing away from her.

"Goodness! This child is beautiful!" Mrs. Cove gasped.

"Look at the curls!" Mr. Cove exclaimed.

"Yes, he came around a year ago," Miss Prinsen said.

Adelaide strained to see the boy, but the adults were hovering around him.

"How old is he?" Mrs. Cove asked.

"My files say he was born April 1900. He's about two. I am not sure of the exact date, but you may ask his sisters if you really desire," Miss Prinsen reached for the tea kettle.

"What is his name, Miss Prinsen?" Mr. Cove wondered as he admired the toddler.

Addy crept down the stairs a bit so she could hear.

"His name is Edward. Edward Shultz," Miss Prinsen read from her stack of paperwork.

Adelaide couldn't believe her ears. Edward! Her baby brother! She dropped her bucket of water which crashed down to the bottom of the staircase with a loud thud and a huge splash! Miss Prinsen whirled around.

"Addy!" Edward clasped his hands in delight.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. I'll c-clean it up, M-miss Prinsen," Adelaide felt her face turn red.

Miss Prinsen started to lash out a reply when all of a sudden, Mr. Cove piped up. "Nonsense. Come here, girl. Little Edward seems to know you."

Addy bit her tongue as she gingerly stepped over the huge puddle of water toward the Coves. She wanted to say No! Don't take him! He's my little brother! Please don't separate us! Instead, she curtseyed politely and nodded to the couple and the mistress.

Miss Prinsen found her voice and answered with a shrill, "This is Adelaide, one of Edward's sisters. Maybe she can tell us Edward's birthday."

"Oh... Of course! What is this little angel's birth date?" Mrs. Cove leaned in.

"April 25th, 1900, ma'am," Addy quivered in anger and fear.

"So that means his birthday is in two weeks, correct?" Mr. Cove replied.

"Y-yes, sir," Adelaide stared at sweet, innocent Edward, who was watching her intently.

"Wonderful. Thank you, Adelaide. You may leave now," Miss Prinsen cut in, eager for Adelaide to exit the room.

Adelaide curtseyed and ran out of the room. Only when she was alone in her room did she cry. Oh, Edward. You can't leave! Those people can't separate us! We're a family! Oh, I wish we had relatives that would take all of us-me, Nellie, and Edward! I wish we weren't in an orphanage! Oh, Mama and Papa would know what to do! If only they were alive!

She sat up and looked around the room. Eleven months ago, she was terrified of it. The crowded bedroom had four cots, one chair, and a ratty rug. Small valises* sat neatly at the end of each cot.

The Coves can't take Edward if I have anything to say about it! I just wish...


	11. Chapter 11

Escape

"How can I prevent the Coves from taking Edward, Samantha?" Addy moaned.

"Run away, of course," Samantha answered curtly.

"Run away? To where? How? Remember I don't have any known relatives," Adelaide said.

"Addy, Addy, Addy. Many orphans have run away. I was thinking about running if I don't get adopted within this year. Though I have no idea where I would go," Samantha finished making her bed.

"You would leave me here stranded?" Adelaide giggled and playfully nudged Sam in the arm.

"I know! You could run to Lisa's house! Or that Rose girl that you used to know!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Of course! And I will come back and get you, Sam!" Adelaide leaped up and ran toward the door.

"Whoa, whoa. Tonight. You do know where that Rose lives, right?" Sam asked.

"I think I do. If I don't, I will just ask someone for directions," Addy shrugged.

"Come on! Let's pack up your things!" Samantha smiled.

Hours later, as the day turned into dusk, Adelaide and Nellie, who had been woken up as well, crept down the grand staircase, valises in hand. Edward, still sound asleep, was cradled in Adelaide's arms. Addy glanced at the old grandfather clock. Ten thirty-five sharp. Perfect. Curfew was nine thirty, so everyone was sound asleep, even the mistresses. She creaked open the heavy door when all of a sudden, Nellie tripped and dropped her and Edward's valises. Edward abruptly woke up and started crying loudly, frightened by the loud crash. Addy froze, watching as a light was turned on down the hallway and Miss Prinsen could be heard shuffling in her slippers.

"RUN!" Adelaide whispered.

Nellie scooped up the suitcases and bounded out the door. Cuddling little Eddy, Adelaide sprinted after her. Both girls ran for their lives down the dark alleyway. At the end of the alley, they ran into a policeman.

"Adelaide Shultz!" the officer exclaimed.

Addy glanced up and saw the policeman who she had run into on her way to visit Nellie when the epidemic was over. "Officer..."

"Officer Johnston, at your service. What are you and your little friends doing out this hour?" he eyed the orphans suspiciously.

"We're, uh, well, you see, um," Addy started, unsure whether to trust the man.

"We're running away!" Nellie cheered while Adelaide groaned. So much for keeping a secret.

"I see! Where are you running away to?" the officer immediately assumed an angry mood. Nellie giggled.

"Um, my friend Rose's house. Please don't make us go back to the orphanage!" Adelaide begged.

"Okay. But don't run away again! It might hurt your reputation, child!" the policeman laughed. "I'll give you a lift."

The children climbed into the automobile and puttered off. Adelaide gave Officer Johnston directions to Rose's house. Soon, they arrived. The orphans hopped off the vehicle, thanked the officer, and trudged sleepily up to the front door.

"Knock, Addy," Nellie spoke up.

Adelaide knocked loudly. Lights were turned on, and they could here Mr. Stevens tromp down the stairs to the door.

"Who is it?" Mr. Stevens called out into the night.

The children stepped into the porch light.

"Adelaide! Nellie! Edward! What are you doing here? You ran away, didn't you?" Mr. Stevens asked gravely.

Nellie nodded, and Mrs. Stevens appeared behind her husband.

"Well, don't just stand there! Richard, help me get these children inside!" Mrs. Stevens bustled the orphans inside and sent them off to bed in the guest rooms.


	12. Chapter 12

Caught

Rose was overjoyed that the Shultz children where staying at the Stevens house. However, Mr. and Mrs. Stevens, although happy, were concerned about the future of the children. Nellie was having a grand time playing with Rosie's little brother, John, and Edward enjoyed the great food portions*. Adelaide was glad that she was finally closer to being home than she had been in over a year.

Are my wishes finally coming true? she wondered. Addy surely hoped so. She did not want to go back to Coldrock House for Orphaned Children when she was finally safe.

Just then, the doorbell rang wildly and the knocker could be heard banging throughout the whole house. Adelaide and Rose were playing dolls in the parlor*. They could hear Ruth, the Stevens's maid, open the door.

"I wonder who that is," said Adelaide.

"Oh, it's probably some salesperson," Rosie spoke nonchalantly*.

Addy nodded, but she was still worried. She was right to be worried. Just then, the girls heard the mysterious visitor's voice rise. Mrs. Stevens immediately arrived in the parlor and told the girls to come to the living room. Reluctantly, Rose and Addy obeyed. When they waltzed down the hall into the room, they found themselves face to face with Miss Prinsen!

"Hello, Adelaide," Miss Prinsen said cruelly.

Adelaide was too shocked to reply. Miss Prinsen! What was she doing here? Is she here to take us back to the orphanage? Addy trembled.

Miss Prinsen continued to the Stevens, "I have come to take back the Shultz children. Hand them over to me now, and I will drop any charges."

"Never!" Rosie's face turned red with anger.

"Rose..." Mrs. Stevens scolded.

"What will you do to them?" Mr. Stevens asked hurriedly.

Adelaide thought about this. She had forgotten about the harsh punishments runaways received. She gripped Rose's hand.

"Oh, send them to the workhouses, perhaps. What is it to you?" Miss Prinsen inquired.

"They're too young," Mrs. Stevens spoke softly.

"Nellie is five now, and Adelaide is nine. Perfect thread factory ages," the mistress pointed out.

Suddenly, the front door flew open. In came the Coves, angry and out of breath.

"Where's our baby?" demanded Mrs. Cove.

"Give him to us at once!" Mr. Cove ordered.

"Your baby?" Mr. Stevens asked.

"Yes, our baby. Oh! I see him! Come here, little Frankie!" Mrs. Cove called.

"Frankie?" Adelaide made a face. "Who's Frankie?"

"Oh, we forgot to tell you, Miss Prinsen," Mr. Cove remarked. "We changed his name from Edward to Frankie."

"You can't change his name! He's two!" Rose's voice grew loud.

"Yes, we can! He's our baby!" Mrs. Cove huffed.

"He's not your baby!" Addy retorted.

"Don't listen to her, dear. Frankie's a lovely name," Mr. Cove comforted his overwhelmed wife and glared at Rose and Adelaide. "Miss Prinsen, you promised us little Frankie, here, and we have come to get him!"


	13. Chapter 13

Aunt Tina

Miss Prinsen ignored the Coves and turned to the Stevens. "If you really want the filthy orphans, than we can compromise," she said slyly.

"What is your compromise?" Mrs. Stevens asked suspiciously.

"You can have those orphans in exchange of handing over the full responsibility of the Shultz estate to me," the mistress replied craftily.

"That's not our money to give," Mr. Stevens pointed out.

"What's an estate?" Adelaide whispered to Rosie.

"Like your family's wealth," Rose answered.

"Is my family's estate big?" Addy wondered.

"Yes. Very big," said Rose.

Adelaide suddenly remembered the kind police officer who had allowed them to pass during their escape. What did he say when I first met him about my father? That...that he's well known! Because he was wealthy! Yes! Of course! What did he say about my father's sister?

Addy's thought's were interrupted by Mr. Stevens crying out, "We'll, uh, we'll adopt them! Yes, we'll adopt them!"

"Adopt them! You want to adopt these children?" Miss Prinsen said, surprised.

"Yes, we do," Mr. Stevens declared.

"We have been thinking about it for a while now, and-" started Mrs. Stevens.

"You don't have to," Adelaide blurted out.

"What do you mean, Addy? It's either adopt you or let Miss Prinsen take you to the workhouses!" Rose said quietly to Adelaide.

"You don't have to because I have relatives," Adelaide continued. "My father's sister. Although, if Nellie, Edward, and I go to live with my aunt, my family's estate won't be in the hands of Miss Prinsen anymore. Even if we are adopted by you all," she gestured to the Stevens family, "you still have to pay Miss Prinsen to take us."

"Excuse me, this has been enlightening chatting with you all, but we came to get Frankie, and we expect to leave with Frankie. Please hand him over and we will be on our way," Mrs. Cove drawled.

Immediately the room erupted with arguing and everyone talking at once.

Mrs. Stevens quietly walked over to Adelaide during the commotion and whispered, "How did you know about Tina?"

"Tina?" Addy asked.

"That is what we always called your aunt. Her full name is Christina," Mrs. Stevens continued.

"I-I, um, a police officer, Officer Johnston, told me," Addy said.

"I see. Officer Johnston? You wouldn't mean Ralph Johnston? Why, I haven't seen him in ages! Anyway, before you were born, Tina moved to Paris. She said it was more beautiful there. She arrived back to the states for good last year. If you would like I could call her for you," Mrs. Stevens asked.

"Yes! Please do! Thank you!" Adelaide hugged the woman.

Soon after Mrs. Stevens called Aunt Tina Shultz, there was a loud knock on the door. Not waiting for Ruth, the maid, the visitor strolled in. She was wearing a costly gown, a large feathered hat, and an expensive mink fur coat.

"Mary?" the stranger asked staring wide-eyed at Mrs. Stevens.

"Tina?" Mrs. Stevens replied.

Both women ran and embraced each other.

"After all these years..." Mr. Stevens was saying.

Suddenly the stranger turned to Adelaide. "Now this is a Shultz, through and through." She touched her own graying curls. "I had hair like that once."

"This is your aunt, Miss Christina Shultz," Mr. Stevens introduced.

"Nonsense. Aunt Tina will do just fine. My brother Harlan wouldn't have stood for such formalities." Tina wiped a tear from her eyes. "What's your name, and how old are you, child?" she asked, looking at Adelaide.

"Adelaide. I'm nine years old," said Addy.

"Beautiful. Yours?" Aunt Tina inquired to Nellie.

"Nellie. I'm five," declared Nellie.

"Gorgeous. And what is the boy's name?" wondered the visitor.

"Edward. He's two years old," Mrs. Stevens put in.

"Wonderful. I'll take them," Aunt Tina stated bluntly.

"Just like that?" Miss Prinsen asked.

"Just like that. They are family after all, and they are such charming children. I have none of my own, anyway. Now, pack your things, girls, I have an appointment in an hour," Tina swiftly hustled Addy and Nellie out of the room and towards the bedrooms.

"Wait a minute. Miss Prinsen, I thought Frankie was ours!" Mr. Cove protested.

"Frankie? What a childish name!" Aunt Tina huffed. "Miss Pinpoint, or whatever your name is, I will offer you twice as much as whatever these people have presented. Bill me at the Robertson Hotel. My mail is fowarded to me from there." With that, she called Addy and Nellie, who said goodbye to the Stevens and promised to visit often, scooped up Edward, and left.

The Coves were speechless. They quickly gathered their things and departed sullenly.

"Good day to you," Miss Prinsen sighed, disappointed to be losing the Shultz estate, and exited the Stevens house.

"I'm gonna miss Adelaide," Rose said sadly.

"Tina Shultz lives close by. You'll see Adelaide at school, darling," Mrs. Stevens comforted Rosie.

"I'm glad Addy has a home now, Mama," remarked Rose.

"Me, too, Rose. Me, too," replied Mrs. Stevens.


	14. Chapter 14

Adelaide's Wishes Come True

That night, in her huge canopy bed in Aunt Tina's mansion, Adelaide sat thinking. My wishes kind of came true! Not how I expected them to come true, but somehow, I feel as if we are going to be very happy here. I don't need to wish anymore! Actually, I have one more wish...

"Adelaide? Good night," It was Aunt Tina.

"Aunt Tina?" Adelaide sat up in bed.

Her aunt paused at the doorway. "Yes, Adelaide? Anything."

"I have one favor I need to ask of you. I have this friend at the orphanage I promised to come back for. Her name is Samantha..."


End file.
